


Confessions

by AHandfulOfGays



Category: Rocket Power (TV)
Genre: <3, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'll do better, Like 17, M/M, also Reggie/Lars is like super duper lightly implied, also why is this so fucking angsty lmao, and mature-ish themes I guess?, but they're not in here so, go forth my children, idk he's just smoking but, it ends cute though, it's also angsty though, like I've been rereading it for editing and it's like Jesus Christ what's your damage Heather??, maybe I should tag that, oh they're both aged up in this, okay I'm done talking to myself now, only rated as is bc of language, sorry it's been literally over half a year since I've written/posted anything lmao, that's in there, there we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHandfulOfGays/pseuds/AHandfulOfGays
Summary: Otto Rocket has grown almost fond of the misery he feels. He has taken comfort in despair, found a friend in loneliness, and come to appreciate the more desolate aspects of his life.He had no choice.How will Twister, both his darkness and light, weigh in on Otto's new, reluctantly accepted melancholy?





	Confessions

Otto felt the stale, harsh burn of smoke pushing down on his lungs as he took another drag of the cigarette trapped tightly between anxious lips. It was a familiar... comfort of sort, something he had picked up to manage the increasing stress and anxiety he felt.

 

He had bummed a couple cigarettes off Lars, the two steadily growing a bit less distant as they discovered all they had to share. In this case, it was primarily despair, but hey, it’s _something_ , right? Lars had also remained the sole confidant (well, minus Reggie, who Lars couldn’t keep a secret from if he tried) to Otto’s feelings for Twister.

 

Cars zipped down busy streets beneath where Otto sat; overlooking a popular highway in Ocean Shores, a bridge-like walkway ran from one side of the busy streets to the other. It was an easy place to access and Otto liked to sit around on the highest steps when he needed to blow off some steam or get away from it all to find some time to think.

 

And tonight he needed both.

 

He tapped the butt of his cigarette against the handrail as he blew out a long, slow cloud of smoke. Cold air stung his lungs when he inhaled, and he peered around, not looking for anything in particular, sad eyes fixated on the darkness.

 

Lately, he had been growing increasingly frustrated with himself. The feelings he had for his best friend had been developing for years. Silent years of watching Twister run around with his camera, of holding back the urge to confess his feelings at sleepovers, of over analyzing every lingering touch the other boy no doubt didn’t think twice about. It was in Twister’s gentle nature to be touchy, and Otto hated it. He craved the smallest acts of intimacy, the lightest touch, and for Twister to know how goddamn crazy he made him.

 

It was eating him alive keeping it pent up, but he couldn’t stomach the thought of hurting Twister somehow by telling him how he truly felt. What if he scared him away? What if it made him the hate the boy he would have called his then-best friend of nearly 9 years? Otto knew Twister didn’t hate gays, and a small, tortured part of him thought there was even the slightest potential that Twister himself was, but it’s _different_ when it’s your best friend coming onto you.

 

Otto jumped lightly as the sound of footsteps on the staircase below him pulled him from his thoughts. A familiar beanie soon came into Otto’s vision: Twister. He offered a weak smile to the boy.

 

“Hey, Twist.”

 

“Hey,” Twister replied softly, taking a seat beside Otto. “What are you doing out here, man? It’s freezing.”

 

Otto shrugged, taking note of the goosebumps forming on his arms. He rubbed up his arm a couple times, trying to warm himself up a little. He put the remainder of his cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe and pocketed it.

 

“Guess I didn’t notice. I came here to think.”

 

Twister stared at Otto intently, wide, innocent eyes full of concern. “About what?”

 

Otto shook his head. “I don’t know.” He leaned back into the pavement behind him with a heavy sigh and looked up at the stars. “About life, I guess:”

 

Twister lied down beside his best friend, bunching up his hood to protect his head from the cold, hard pavement. “Maybe I can help.”

 

A small smile formed as Otto turned to look at Twister. “Thanks, man.”

 

The two lay in silence for a while, bitter cold nipping against their skin, night sky shining down upon them. The quiet hung in still air.

 

“Sure is pretty,” Twister said, breaking the long, uncomfortable silence that had formed between them.

 

Otto nodded, unsure if Twister was watching for his reply, eyes fixed on the stars above. “Mmhm.”

 

Twister let out a small sigh. “Do you think we could go inside? _I’m_ cold, and you’re not even wearing a jacket. We can go to my place if you want. Lars is out with Pi and Sputz tonight so he won’t bother us.”

 

Otto cocked a curious eyebrow as a smirk played across his lips. He turned to face the other boy. “Sure. I’ll text Reg to let her know I’m with you.”

 

Twister’s eyes lit up as he got to his feet, extending a hand for Otto to take. “Come on,” he beamed. “My parents brought home some dessert from a party earlier. I don’t think Lars took all of it.”

 

Otto chuckled, accepting Twister’s help. He took his hand and hoped the darkness hid the deep blush settling in his cheeks as Twister pulled him up. He’d touched him plenty of times; innocent, light, short-lived touches, and Otto’s heartbeat quickened every last one of those times. This was no different.

 

He quickly pulled his hand away after he met Twister’s height (well, minus a couple of inches) and let out a small, nervous laugh he quickly tried to cover up. “Come on.”

 

Otto basked in his best friend’s presence as the two walked in a relaxed silence. The air somehow held more tension before, but now Otto felt calm and collected. He snuck occasional glances up at Twister, none of which the taller boy seemed to have noticed. Twister’s energy was so pleasant and serene, it left Otto feeling as if he was absolutely walking on air.

 

The two arrived at Twister’s house before long; Otto had only stirred from his Twister-induced-trance when the boy in question shook his shoulder. “You okay, Ottoman?”

 

“Yeah,” he said quickly, embarrassed he had been so out of it. “Come on, let’s go inside.”

 

Otto followed Twister up the empty driveway. His parents must have been out of town, too. That wasn’t uncommon—the Rodriguez boys had very busy, successful parents. The cost of their success was less time at home with the kids, but the two were used to it and they survived just fine on their own.

 

“Lars is leaving you home alone now?” Otto asked, watching Twister pull his keys out of his pocket to unlock the door.

 

“Yeah, once I hit 17, he figured I’d be okay on my own. We live in a nicer neighborhood and all, so there’s not much to worry about.” He let out a small laugh. “The only thing getting into the house is any stray I bring in.”

 

Otto smiled, remembering the stray cat Twister had found a few years back. The gang had been on their way to the Surf Shack from Mad Town when they heard a shallow meow somewhere around the pier. They split up to look for the cat (as Twister begged them to) and set out on foot (at Sam’s discretion, as not to scare the poor animal). Twister was the one who found the small, weak tuxedo cat cowering behind a trash can. He scooped her up in his arms and found the rest of the group. He went straight home, only stopping to text Lars, “We have a cat now. Her name is Stella. Please pick up some supplies before you get home.”

 

A soft black tail snaked around Otto’s ankle, startling him. Lost in thought once again, he hadn’t realized that Twister led him into the house.

 

Twister must have noticed when the other boy jumped. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Fine,” Otto sighed. “I’m just sort of out of it tonight, that’s all.”

 

“Wanna go sit on the couch? I can bring some treats from the kitchen out. Maybe we can snack a bit and talk.”

 

Otto nodded wordlessly, turning to head for the living room. He had been to Twister’s place so many times, he knew it nearly as well as he knew his own home. He let his knees weaken and his tired body fall into the cushions. He looked around a bit as he waited; family portraits adorned the walls of the living room. Twister’s first trip to the beach, Lars’s first spelling bee, the first Rodriguez family vacation, a photo of Stella that Twister must have taken, printed, and framed himself, even a photo of Twister and Otto hung by the TV set, two smiling, drenched 10 year olds standing before an oncoming wave...

 

Otto, once again, jumped when Twister sat down next to him with a small tray of desserts.

 

“Take whatever you want,” he smiled, pushing the platter towards Otto. “It’s all delicious.”

 

Otto’s hand lightly graced the plate, sort of grabbing at the first thing he felt, not really paying attention. He moved the food towards his mouth and took a small bite, immediately recognizing the item as a snicker doodle cookie.

 

“So,” Twister started, lifting a red velvet cupcake to his lips, “what’s been on your mind, Rocket Boy?”

 

Twister was the only one allowed to call him ‘Rocket Boy’ anymore, aside from Reggie, Raymundo, and Tito. Noelani could if Otto was in the right mood, but it was very much a childhood nickname reserved for very close family or people Otto held very special to him otherwise.

 

“Same old shit, I guess,” he answered with a nonchalant shrug. Otto didn’t _necessarily_ think he had to hide anything from Twister. He was his best friend, after all, and the most trustworthy person he knew. But it was so damn hard to think about losing him. He needed to speak up but didn’t want to risk losing his best friend.

 

“I guess I’ve just...” Otto finally looked up, meeting Twister’s warm gaze. “I’ve been afraid of losing you lately.”

 

Twister seemed taken aback by this. “What? What do you mean? Why would you lose me?” He put a hand on Otto’s tensed shoulder. “I’d never leave you, man, you know that.”

 

Otto nearly pulled away from Twister’s touch, but his better judgement told him that would only hurt his feelings. Poor, sweet, sensitive Twister. He instead tensed his body further, hoping Twister would pull away on his own. His touch was too torturously sweet to handle.

 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 

“Twister.”

 

Now or never.

 

“I’ve been so afraid lately,” he continued, slowly opening his eyes. “Because… I… like you.”

 

He turned away so he didn’t have to face him.

 

Twister tried to reposition himself so he was facing the other boy again. “I like you, too, Otto. You’re my best friend!”

 

A small smile pulled at the curves of Otto’s mouth. God bless you, Twister Rodriguez. “No, I mean… _more_ than that, like…” his cheeks began to redden.

 

And then it hit him.

 

“Oh, Otto…”

 

Otto continued to turn, trying to face further and further away to hide his embarrassment.

 

“I… I don’t know what to say!” Twister grinned. “That’s really sweet. I mean, that’s… that’s special, you know?”

 

Otto simply let out a deep, trembling exhale from the other side of the couch. This single moment held the capability of destroying everything.

 

“When the legendary Otto Rocket has a crush on you, that’s…” he laughed again. “Special.” He got up and walked around the couch to crouch down in front of Otto. “I’m really glad you told me.”

 

“You’re not… mad? Or weirded out? Or anything?” He turned towards Twister reluctantly. “I didn’t destroy our friendship?"

 

Twister shook his head softly, exuding comfort. “No. Didn’t destroy anything. Might have started something, though…” he trailed off, getting to his feet and returning to the other side of the couch again.

 

Otto turned to face him. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean,” Twister began, handing Otto a chocolate chip cookie. “I think you may have started something between us.”

 

“L-like as in--”

 

“Like as in a “I feel the same way”, yes,” Twister laughed.

 

Otto felt a range of emotions. Relief overtook embarrassment. Agonizing self doubt was crushed by hope. A part of him still feared the worst. What if Twister was only saying all this to make him feel better? A small part of him even felt angry. If Twister had felt the same way this whole time, why hadn’t he said anything?

 

Ultimately, Otto let out a long sigh of relief. A weight had been lifted off his chest, and with minimal damage. It actually turned out sort of… decent. Sometimes, he swore his best friend only _played_ so dumb, and—

 

A soft pair of lips on his tore him from his thoughts. It took his brain a second to process what was happening, and another second to accept it. He weakly pushed back against Twister’s lips and smiled, cheeks glowing.

 

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.”

 

Otto tried to suppress the smile spreading across his face.

 

The two sat in a more comfortable silence now, Otto shyly shuffling towards a very receptive Twister.

 

“I’m glad you said something,” Twister whispered, leaning his head up against Otto’s shoulder. “I could never be brave enough to start it.”

 

Otto, comfortable and warm in Twister’s company, let his eyes flutter shut. He hummed a quite note of approval and let his head fall against Twister’s. This is what he agonized over for years, what he stressed over, what he stayed up all night worrying about. This is what he lost sleep to, lost sanity to, what pushed him away from Twister in times that it was too hard to resist him, what pulled him close when he felt like he had lost himself and needed his best friend to help keep him tied to shore. All that resolved in this still, quiet moment.

 

Otto listened to the soft sound of Twister’s breathing and turned to kiss the top of his head.

 

Stella hopped onto Twister’s lap and rubbed her face against Otto’s hand, prompting him to open his eyes.

 

“You’re happy, too, huh?” he asked her, scratching under her chin. She spun a circle on Twister’s lap and laid back down, stretching her paws out to rest on Otto’s leg.

 

Otto closed his eyes again. This was, by far, the best thing to happen to him in a long time. For the first time in a long time, he felt completely comfortable with Twister again, like he had nothing to hide.

 

This is how his life would be now. Exciting thoughts zipped through his tired mind as he laid there, warm, content, and at long last…

 

Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies again for such a long time between writing and posting, I've got some other stuff in the works that I promise I'll be posting much, much sooner than the ~7-8 months it took between this fic and the last. :)


End file.
